


another love

by nezstorm



Series: lost in love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: For the prompt: Deter where they are mates?





	another love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Another love”, his mother promised, “you’ll find someone else to love.” 

 

She always meant ‘someone  _ better’ _ when she said ‘someone  _ else’ _ .

 

\---

 

Derek learns that Peter is his when he’s thirteen years old.

 

It’s not a big thing, soulmates, when you don’t get your soulmark until the first full moon after you turn sixteen. You learn about it, you hear about it too, in a pack as big as the Hales, but until that first moment when the mark etches onto your skin it’s all superfluous. 

 

Derek has other interests than the person he’ll spend the rest of his life loving, in one way or another.

 

But Laura has already found her mate and it’s the day after her mark has appeared. The whole house is buzzing, the entire pack present to celebrate. Derek is hiding on the back porch with a book, a little overwhelmed with so many people mingling about, but he still noticed that he’s not the only one missing from the party. Peter is nowhere to be found. 

 

Peter, eighteen now, hasn’t found his soulmate yet, as far as Derek knows, but then again, he never thought to ask his uncle about it. Not when Peter has been growing steadily distant over the last two years. 

 

He doesn’t actually get to do it because Laura, always aiming to be the best, crows that she’s the second fastest to find her mate in the family, losing only to Peter, “But then I’m not as twisted as he is, lusting for his  _ nephew _ .”

 

Derek’s heart trips over itself in his chest.

 

He can hear his mother scold Laura, hears her approach, the door opening. It all seems so distant over the noise in Derek’s head.

 

\---

 

Derek is Peter’s, but that doesn’t make Peter his. 

 

Bond aren’t always mutual, is the thing, they don’t always mean the same to everyone involved in the bond. 

 

The bond also doesn’t forge out of thin air. The potential to be and complement each other, that’s the driving force, the deciding factor.

 

That’s why Derek feels it so distinctly when Peter leaves and leaves and leaves. That’s why his mother promises him another love. 

 

Derek doesn’t answer or promise or beg, he has three years for it to mean anything. He doesn’t know which way he wants the bond to go, no yet, but sometimes, when he catches Peter looking at him before he leaves again, he can’t help but relish in the hunger he sees. 


End file.
